Reign
by leanatasha
Summary: Rachel was been living in Lima for years but she knew she would return home once again. When it is time for her to be the Queen she was meant to be she will learn that to keep herself and her people safe she will have to marry someone who she doesn't even know. What happen with faith, death, love and power are putting into the same table?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Visit

_*2001*_

_The two 7 years old run to the courtyard in direction to the big garden. The laughs of the two young prince and princess fill the castle with laughter and joy, something that it isn't seen in a long time. The girl stops to look over to the sun on her skin, it is the first days of spring and the sky is finally clean, there is no more snow convening the green grass. They were enjoying the first day of sun after days of rain. They run into the grass that it's still wet making her dress and his trousers wet too but the young kids didn't care about it. They just wanted to run under the spring sun._

_"I catch you." The younger boy puts his arms around the small girl._

_"It is not fair, I was distracted." She says pouting._

_"It was fair; I catch before you get the fountain."_

_"But I was looking at the sky." She says looking up and he does the same._

_"Yes it is pretty." He says. "But I still won."_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Princess Rachel, Prince Blaine." A male voice calls us as he gets outside. "I am afraid it's time for lunch."_

_"Can't we stay a little longer Professor?" They ask to the 43-year-old man._

_"No, I am afraid you cannot children. After lunch you can play outside princess but now you need to eat."_

*Present*

I wake up with that memory and I ignore it going back to my morning routine. I get downstairs 45 minutes after I get up where Quinn already as breakfast ready. She moved in after Finn found out Beth was actually Noah's. Since then we formed a strange and unexpected friendship that started two days after she moved and we both weren't able to get our sleep and I started to tell her the story about Princess Grace, little does she knows it is actually my story. Since that day we connected and become close.

"Ready for last day?" I ask Quinn.

"So much. She is getting too heavy for me to spend a normal school day." I look at the very pregnant teenage girl, three more weeks and Beth is out. "Do you have plans for the summer?"

"Not really, just enjoy it I think."

Once we got to school Noah was already waiting and got Quinn's things from her arms and walk us to our classes. The day of course didn't pass without me being slushy and the dirty looks that Finn, my ex boyfriend, gave me and Quinn. The poor girl made a mistake, of the way she deal with it wasn't the best but she is paying of it already.

"Glee club." Quinn says with fake excitement and I nod as we walk to the choir room sitting in the front road as Noah sits behind us. The rest as it enters just beehives like idiots so I chose to ignore it. Just Kurt occasionally defends me.

"Ok guys. I just wanted to which you all a happy summer and enjoy your time."

"Of course I will. I guess you won't Quinn, you know being a mom and all." Santana starts teasing and I give Quinn a little smile as I see her sad face.

"Ok you are all dismissed." Mr. Shue says and everyone starts to leave as Noah takes us to my car.

"I see you girls at your house?"

"Yes, Dad and daddy are bringing Italian food." I tell him as we get into the car.

I walk into my house. My house. The two floors simple small town house with a nice garden on the back has been my house for the last years but no matter how much time passes; I will never belong in here. I will always miss my home. I enter the house to see my parents sitting on the living room talking to someone.

"Rachel you are back sooner." My day, Leroy says as they all get up and the other man turns to me and immediately run to him.

"Professor." I say hugging the man I haven't seen in years and it was like family to me.

"Princess. You grow so much." He says touching both sides of my face. He is now in this early 50 but he still look like the most cleaver man ever.

"What brings you here?" I ask nicely. "Is everything ok?" The concern now gets to me.

"You don't need to worry Princess, everything is how it should be, and that is why I am here. Sit with us."

We all sit and I start to be a little anxious not knowing the reason of me department and now not knowing why he was here. Not that I was sad because I did miss him, but it makes me a little nervous because I didn't expect him but he always told he would come back.

"I came here to tell you that it's time."

"It is time for what, Professor?" I ask him and he smiles at me and I open my month just as my eyes pop. "I'm coming back?"

"Yes, my princess you are coming back." I jump and hug him and I can feel some tears come to me.

"Thank you professor, thank you." I say and then I get back to reality. "Wait, are we all coming back?" I ask referring to the two men who were to me like parents since I never had one which makes me very sad.

"Yes princess, you are almost 16, it is time for you to return to Mystica."

"Wait but can I come back here?" I ask not waiting to leave completely the world that I am learning to love more each day the more. Not wanting to leave Quinn and Noah forever since they were starting to feel like family to me. Or even the glee club where I can dance and sing.

"Can I have some time alone with the princess?" He asks to the other 2 men in the room and both nod leaving the room. We sit again, this time I sit next to him and he looks at me seriously.

"I think it's time for you to know, why you left."

_*2003*_

_"Why? Why do I need to leave?"_

*2002*

_"No please Professor I do not which this. I want to stay." I cry._

_"I know but you need to princess."_

_"But why do I need to leave? I don't want to leave." I say crying. _

_ "I know my princess but now you aren't a princess anymore you are a Queen by right, I am afraid that you are in danger. One day in the future you will understand."_

_"My mommy. I want my mommy to come with me." I say as Professor hugs me._

_"I am afraid she can't come but you will be safe and you will see us."_

_"Will I return?" I ask him scared of his answer but really hoping that I would return._

_"Of course you will princess one day you will return and become the Queen and you will reign."_

*Present*

"You know about the Lamartine's."

"Yes, they were in command of the country and almost destroyed us." I say remembering one of the darkest moments in our history. "They want my throne and my power. Our power."

"When your father died, you didn't even have one year. We were keeping you in Mystica because it is your home and your mother led the country with her consulates help."

"Then they tried to kill her two years after and more than once." I say with sadness. I did not want my mother to be in danger. I know she isn't really a royal but she is my mom.

"Yes, you were the Queen for right but the rules say you have to wait for your 16th birthday for the coronation. When you were young that was to many plot against your throne and you had to leave for your own safety before you were killed."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are all safe don't need to worry, we didn't suffer any attack for now at least not ones in the villages or the capital." I know what it meat: the boards.

"But what if they do, we don't have an army powerful enough to fight Lamartine." I learn a lot, Leroy and Hiram teach me all I need to know about what the country was suffering.

"You do not need to worry about it. About your question, yes, you can come back but if everything goes well you will move to the Court in Gallica."

"Thank you so much professor." I say hugging him.

Later that night I told Quinn everything.

"You are telling me those stories you told me about are real? That you are the princess?"

"Yes it is what I am telling you."

"That is not possible Rachel."

"What about this?" I ask getting the mug with the milk in it. "Drink a bit." He looks at me but does it.

"It's cold." He says he gives me the mug back I close my eyes and after a couple of seconds I open then again.

"And now?" I ask offering the drink which she drinks.

"It's warm, how it's possible."

"I already told you." I say to her with a smile.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I kind of already had told you but the truth is that I see you as I sister now and I am leaving but I promise to try to came back every time I can and I will take you, Beth and maybe even Noah to my country." I notice tears falling her eyes and I get scared. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No." She says cleaning her face. "It is just, you are truly an extraordinary person Rachel and you will be a great Queen besides you are also a sister to me.

It was midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I can't believe that I am returning home after all these years but there is something I haven't told Quinn that Professor told me.

_"Why aren't they attacking?"_

_"There is a reason why you are going to Gallica. In order to make peace we need to show power, war power and since the news where out about your engagement they stoppe afraid of us fighting back."_

_"An engagement?" I asks shocked not really knowing what to think about it._

_"Yes, you have been engaged to the future King of Gallica since you were eight." _

**So what do you think of the concept of the story, I know it is still fresh but I would like to know your opinion because it help me built the story. This will be based on Reign which I have been obsessed about but with some changes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review I never truly expect to have three already. It is nice to see you are enjoying it. As always people who read my stories have a saying in it, what they like, dislike, who they want to see, which couples you like. Be free to write and I would be glad to read it. Thank you all. **

Chapter 2

"Come on we are going shopping." Quinn tells me and I look at her confused as we were both relaxing in the couch on Saturday morning. "It is time for me to buy some clothes for Beth and I was thinking that we could decorate the room for her." She tells me determinate. "We are going to the mall and I will text Puck to get the things we need to paint the room. We are enjoy the little time you still have with us. So get up." I do what she says because it isn't a bad idea so I get to my room and put on a dress and a pair of sandals while Quinn waits.

"So what color are you thinking?" I ask her as we walk into the mall with some bags and talking about Beth future room.

"I don't what the typical bedroom. I was thinking since you house has this modern vibe the wall could be grey and put some soft pink."

"It could look cute and modern at the same time. Now we need some sheets, come on?"

"When do you leaves?"

"Wednesday night." I answer to Quinn answer while we eat in the food counter of the mall. "I will try to come as soon as possible. I want to come for Beth birth and I am her godmother I need to be here." I tell her with a smile. A month ago Quinn and Noah tells me they wanted me to be her godmother and I couldn't be happier about it. Beth is going to grow in a mix of a Christian and Jewish.

"I will miss you. Will Leroy and Hiram live with you?"

"No they are staying for now so that you won't be alone."

"Thank you for that. You have been an amazing person to me."

"It was nothing, Quinn."

"Do you think I will ever be able to visit you there?" She asks curious and at the same time I could see she wasn't sure if she could ask that. I smile at her while I answer.

"Of course, you aren't getting me off of your life so easily. I expect you to be my guest at my coronation."

"I thought you were already a Queen, since you your father had passed away." Quinn knows she can feel free to walk about him because I truly never meet him.

"Technically yes. But I can only be a Queen when I turn sixteen. So according to Professor the ceremony will happen on my birthday."

"I will love to be there."

"So I will put your name with big letters so that you will stand out." I say and she hugs me.

"I will miss you."

"That is why we need to enjoy the last days we have."

We shop for some time and bought all we needed including some bikinis that I am not sure why do we need them but you can argue with a pregnant Quinn. Once we got back home I change my clothes to help Noah painting and we got the room almost ready by the end of the day and had pizza.

"I will miss you like crazy." Quinn says and I could feel some tears coming at my eyes just like they were coming at hers as we hug.

"As I will. I promise I will be here in time for labor." I tell her and gives me a kind smile and I put my hand on her belly. "You need to be a good girl and stay in here until it's time, Aunty Rachel will come back soon."

"Well we will miss you." Leroy and Hiram say and I smile hugging both man as I whisper to them.

"Take care of Quinn and Beth, they will need all the support they can get."

"You will need that to Princess or should I say Queen" Hiram says and I nod to them I don't want them to treat me any different. He and Leroy both knew why I was returning to my country, they know that I need to marry a king or a future one.

"I am nervous." I confess to them.

"It would be strange if you weren't but you are prepared for this. Our people knows it, we know it." Leroy tells me and I hug him again and then turn to Noah.

"Be safe." He tells me and I roll my eyes and hug him.

"You two. Don't do anything stupid, she needs you they both will."

"I will take care of them."

"I know you will Noah."

"I am sorry princess but we have to go." Professor tells me and I nod looking to the leaving room one last time and two the 4 people who I considerate family and I feel two tears falling from my eyes.

"Goodbye Rachel Berry." I whisper to myself as I walk out taking Max and Moonlight with me.

As our carriage approached the castle I got more nervous. It was assure me that only a small group of people were told about my return but I also found it that my mother would not be there. I really wanted to see her again and it breaks my heart to know I won't see her yet.

"You should put that in since you did not change your clothes." He tells me and I nod as he gives me a huge cape he took from some box. Once we got to the beach I just had time to take my eye contacts off I did not have the time or the place to change into more appropriated clothes so the cape is a nice way to cover me.

"How much people should I expect at the castle?"

"I am not sure Princess but you should already expect people to call you Annabelle."

"I do not understand why my 3rd name professor?"

"Our people awaits for your return since the moment you had left. Annabelle represent that they hope and dream when they think of you."

"You making me more anxious, my people expect a lot of me, maybe more than I can be."

"Nonsense. You will be a great ruler. They understand that you are still a young women they don't expect you to be perfect they just want you to be you." The carriage stops and I took the huge castle. This place was once was my home. It was even more beautiful that I remember. I see the door of the carried open carriage and it revels the bug garden and the front of the castle as Professor leaves and offers me his hand as I walk off and face the people standing there looking at me. There was 11 people, I count it: 3 kids, 4 man and 4 woman. I walk pass all of them as they reverence and I just smile nicely at them. It was something I had to get used to, I guess.

"You will be staying at you old room." Professor tells me and I smile and then I remember my dog and kitten and turn to the carriage but I see people already talking midnight and Max following me. I look over at the castle and I take a deep breath. I hope I am ready.

www . polyvore reign_chapter/set?id=112638965


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I look around at the big library where the only light is from the window and some candles then I return to the book on the wood desk as I read about the best cereals plantations and minerals extraction. It is boring but as Professor reminds me I need to learn all about my country. It has been 10 days since I arrived and every day I spend hours in here studying. The fatigue gets to me and I pass my hands by my eyes as I look to the beautiful ceiling with a big draw of the map of all the known lands. Places I would love to explored.

"Princess." The voice of Professor brings me back to reality and I realized I got distracted again.

"I am so regretful. I did not mean to get unfocused."

"Its prefect understandable Princess. Why don't we end the studies for today, it already passes six any way." I get up and thank the man as I get out of the library.

As I walk through the beautiful halls people show me reverence I think that I am still trying to get used to. I spend a couple of years being through to pass to people reverence to me. It was a … strange situation to be put in. I found the little place in the widow that shows the back garden and I take the letter from my pocket, the letter that has sent to me 5 days ago, that I read 3 nights ago and had been in my thought constantly.

_Dear Annabelle._

_It me your mother, I came by this letter tell how I am truly sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I know that you're probably thought bad things of that decision of mine, but unfortunately it was not safe for me to go back to the castle. Not just for me but for my dear daughter. I haven't seen you in too many years to count but you have been a constant in my thoughts as the days go by. _

_I trust Professor, to be honest he is the only man I truly trust in this world. I know you can trust him with everything. _

_I believe it was also told you would marry Prince Charles once you coronation happens. I would like to give you a big speech how I would want you to marry someone you love and in preference when you were a bit older (I truly do) but that is not want you need to hear. It a necessity, it an alliance made for our countries so that we have power over the almost war it is happening and to prevent for actually happening. _

_I only loved a man in my life and it was your father and I knew he loved me too. He was an easy man to love. I hope you can get some of that in your married. I truly do. _

_I hope I can see you in a very soon future. _

_ With love from all my hear, _

_ Shelby Grace of Corcoran_

I finished reading the letter for the one hundred time, my mother was told to be a woman who wants things done in her way and is very ambitious. I remember her teaching me how to play the piano and teach me other things but I don't remember much more. She left a year before I left and I haven't seen her since. I decide that I need some fresh air so I go to the garden.

"I am so sorry Princess." I boy with no more than 6 years tells me and I feel bad for the kid, he only through the ball in my direction it didn't even hit me I actually caught her with my leg or it would go far away but it would never hit me.

"I am fine, why don't we play together?" I ask and he and his friend also his age look at me surprised.

"You want to play with us?" He asks and I nod making him smile.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Alan and this is my friend Mark." He tells me.

"Well I am Annabelle." I tell them and they nod as we start to play.

It felt good to do something that didn't require lessons or a perfect position something that released me from all the pressure. It made me free. Yes kicking a ball made me feel free.

"Alan, Mark it's time to leave." A female voice calls and we all three turn and she looks at us shocked and bow to me. "Princess I am sorry I didn't knew it was you."

"It's more than fine, I was just having some fun with this two young men." I tell them and they smile at them. "Are they your sons?"

"Yes they are. I hope they didn't disturb you."

"I believe I was the only who disturb them."

"No, you play very nice." Alan says and I smile at them as they mother tells them to leave.

I enter the library as I see Professor reading but he turns once he sees me.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" I tell him sitting in the secretary next to him.

"Everything you wish Princess."

"How was my father?" I ask curious to know about the man I never had met.

"He was very brave. Always face every problem no matter what. Before he met your mother he was always in travels, in and out of the country. He loved to explore. Once he meet your mother he made his mission get her. She said no so many times, she didn't want to be like other women you father had been with." I knew what he meant by that very well, she didn't want to be used put in a counter. "She was smart she made your father want her like he never wanted anyone else. He fell for her and she did in return but never going to far until he truly confessed his wishes to marry her and she accepted. Then you father became more present in the court until the day he died."

"Thank you Professor, I knew how close you too were, I appreciated that."

"I have something for you." He smiles and gets up to get a small box and handle to me as I open it to face a beautiful ring. It's a yellow gold ring with a blue stone and small diamonds (I believe) making the form look like a flower.

"It's beautiful."

"The sacred lotus blossom symbolizes elegance and perfection for most people but for people like us it means Nature. That ring will allow you to return to Lima every time wish for it but there are some rules. You need to be surrounded by the 4 elements and if you leave to Lima because you are trying to escape something or for some vain reason it won't work."

"Thank you so much Professor it means a lot."

"I made a promised to you. Now it's late you should go."

The next day passed normally but I felt something has about to happen, something important, that became truth once professor enter the room and announced Quinn was in labor so I hurry up and got ready to leave.

I enter the hospital as fatter as I could and I could see everyone on of the glee club there also Hiram and Leroy who I hugged once I face them.

"Thank god you are here." Noah comes in and he looked tired as I face him. "Quinn has been asking for you." He tells me and I nod as I follow him to the room where she was to see a Quinn in a hospital clothes.

"You came." She tells me with a smile as I hug her hand.

"I came as faster as I could. How are you felling?"

"Ready to pop out, the contractions are killing me." She tells me and I put my hand in her belly.

"You will be fine."

"Actually there is something I want to ask you, Puck is going to be in here with me once Beth is born… could you be too?"

"Of course Quinn." I tell her with a smile as the doctor comes in.

40 minutes after Quinn has screaming at me and most of all at Noah, she was tired and sweating for all the pushing but I could tell it was almost over.

"Once more push I promise you Quinn then it will all be worth it. One more push." I tell her sweetly as she starts to push almost crashing my hand, actually I am pretty sure Noah broke at least one finger.

We all hear a baby scream as Beth appear and after being clean was given to Quinn who gave her the most beautiful and loving smile I seen in her face, I could see tears as they mix with the sweet of her eyes and I turn to Noah who is looking at her daughter with wet eyes that showed nothing more than love. It gave me hope as I smile at the little girl as a lonely tear fall from my face I didn't even bother to clean it. The tear represented a lot: Beth, the love I felt and I was seeing in my best friends eyes, the responsibility I have, being afraid of disappointment, being scared of what could happen in the future.

Rachel look: www . polyvore reign_chapter/set?id=113252538


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 It took 3 days for Quinn and Beth to leave the hospital and finally return home. Noah was caring Beth in stroller and I was taking Quinn's bag. At home is the glee club preparing for a welcoming party for the new parents. Once the door open and everyone appear the party has started. "So where have you been?" Kurt asks as we were both in the kitchen getting more food for everyone. "I have been out of Ohio in a summer camp." I tell him, it wasn't completely a lie, I was out of Ohio and I was learning just like in a summer camp. "You just look different." "Good or bad?" "You look older, in mind, like there was something complex going on in your life." "Must be because of the Beth birth." Everyone sat around the living room as Quinn shared the story about the birth of Beth. "For a moment I thought Rachel knew more than the doctors in the room." She tells and everyone looks at me confused. "I study to prepare for that moment so I knew what to do to help." I simply said and they all believe, once again it was not a lie, just a half truth. "Why not take the injection?" Santana asks her. "I wanted it to be natural, some woman don't have that." Quinn says and then smiles at me. I know she was talking about my country where woman didn't had injections to help with the pain just some herbs. My country, the place where I am marrying a man who I don't even know. I get up to and go to the kitchen to drink some water. When I get back to the room minutes I see they are all talking about high school and college. "Why don't we just share it? I mean I am going to New York after college, Rachel of course if going, so if you would like to go Quinn you can. Rachel and I will help you take care of Beth and Puck can go too. You don't need to give up your dreams because you got a child." Kurt tells her. You don't need to give you your dreams. No she doesn't. "I'm with Kurt one this 3 people can take care of a baby.." "See Rachel agrees with me." "Just need to work on my grades them, also does Puck." Quinn tells him giving him a look that said that he had to work and get into college. "Rachel's dad, Leroy, is staying at home anyway and can take care of Beth while we are at school." "That is an amazing thing they are doing." Tina tells us and I nod agreeing. "We are a family, right?" Quinn looks at me with uncertain in her eyes and I smile at her starting to get emotional. "Of course we are Quinn and that goes also for you Noah." When the group leaves after helping clean it was the 3 of us as we finish cleaning the dishes when Quinn speaks. "When are you telling us?" I look at her confuses as Noah also looks like Quinn. "Come on Rach, something has been in your mind since you return." Part of me wanted to tell them everything but the other part didn't wanted to border them with my own problems but the fact they both noticed I was upset made me feel more close to them but I still don't want to worry them. "I am fine." "Bull shit Rachel. Even Hummel noticed." Noah tells me confounding me again. "I saw you talking to him. I noticed you were both talking to much time to bring the food so I went to see if you were ok when I hear you talking to him. Beside you told me 3 people in New York, Noah, Kurt and I, you weren't adding yourself when we all know it is your dream." "And you once told us that you would drink water when you are upset, you probably drink 1 liter of them this afternoon." I start to feel my eyes getting water at all the emotions going on. This is what family truly means I take a deep breath and start telling the story. "You know my country is in the verge of a war." "Rachel I thought the reason why you went back was because it was safe and the war was over." "They haven't attack us for a while, even before I had return, besides only a small group of people knows I am there." "So what is the problem?" Noah asks sitting in a chair next to Quinn. "They will attack, that is the smallest problem, the biggest is that we don't have an army big enough to win, we will be crushed. We don't have the best fight skills. Lamartine was. A huge one so we need allies." "So you need to find one?" Noah asks me really concerned and I gave him a little sad smile. "It's isn't that easy. Let put this way, you remember than in my universe is like yours in the XV century. Allies are made my marriage." Quinn's mouth opens and I know she realize it and came to hug me. "You are getting married." She tells me once she pulls off and I nod conforming. "After my coronation I will leave to Gallica and I will marry they prince." "Not Blaine?" "No." "Wait you will be 16." He tells me and I nod. "Can you get divorced?" "No. it not that easy." "I should pay more attention to history class." Noah tells and Quinn and I smile at his reaction.´ "You are getting married at 16 and I knew kids are also necessary." Quinn says. "Yes as soon as possible, it is call consuming the marriage." "I am so sorry Rachel. You have been so supportive of me and now you have this going on and I can do anything." "I will be fine, all you need to worry about is school and Beth, don't worry about me." "Will you be going alone?" "I don't think so. I don't know that place, I had never been there." "So marrying this prince will help?" "Yes, because I will have more armies and try to keep a war from happening." "You are a strong woman." "I hope so Quinn." I really do hope. I walk by the halls of the castle and I found professor walking with some books and I got meet him. "Professor." I say and he bows. "Princess . How is your friend?" "She is fine, that you for asking. Beth is a very healthy baby girl and they are both very proud of they little girl." "That is all that matters." "Was I missed this past week?" "Yes but no one asked for you they believed you were just too focus with your studies." He says and I see two men, guards, taking more books from the library. "What is happening?" "I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon but we need to get to the mountains side." "The mountains?" "Yes there it is a small town. People who share our… gift. They have a convent where we are staying." "When do we leave?" "In two days. It's a five days trip but we can camp, we will take the guards with us." "Guards, won't they draw to much attention?" "They will be wearing common clothes, as we will also wear. They will fit perfectly, trust me." *September* I kicked the ball as I play with the others village laughing when it was called for us to get to go eat. "I don't know how you can play that game, especially for so long." Marley tells me and I smile at the girl reconnected, she was my best friend before I felt for Ohio and now we were becoming very close again. "Oh Marley there is nothing better than kicking something from time to time." I tell her and she smiles as we sit in the large table. It was when one of the woman sitting started to cough and spit blood and everyone starts to look terrified and everyone starts to scream my name and I feel myself being pushed back to my room. "What? What?" "This was an attempt of assassination." "How did they found Annabelle in here?" Marley asks as I sit still with the memory of what happened playing in my head. "I will call for Professor, you aren't safe here." She says leaving me and Marley as she sits next to me. "Where am I safe?" I knocked the familiar door and once it opens I see a surprise blonde girl. "Rachel? What?" "Seems like I still have a semester in Lima." 


End file.
